


A Mocha-Flavored Kiss

by dreamganronpa



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, its a first date but i never mentioned it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Sonia and Byakuya are having a date at a small cafe. The drink might be rich, but not as rich as their romance.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Togami Byakuya
Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501397
Kudos: 16





	A Mocha-Flavored Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From flufftober. the prompt was coffee
> 
> Please kudos and review if you liked it!!

"Pity, you've got something on your lip " Byakuya commented after Sonia took a sip of her drink.

"Right here?" She wiped at her lip.

He groaned. "No, the other side."

"Did I get it now?"

"Just let me handle it-" Then instead of grabbing a napkin, Byakuya leaned over the table and kissed her. He didn't let it escalate from a simple kiss- he had some sense after all- and sat back down before anyone else in the cafe could notice. 

"Got it."

-

It was a small cafe: a few tables, some booths and a counter only big enough for the register and then some. The forest green walls complemented the burgundy on the wooden floor well, simultaneously adding a relaxed atmosphere. 

As Sonia walked in, the workers- all dressed in white shirts and black pants with green aprons- greeted her. She politely smiled in return and picked a table for two to sit at. The clock situated by the register informed her that her date still had eight minutes in order to arrive on time. All she had to do was wait for him. 

Five minutes went by, and Sonia didn’t think he would show up at all. She knew he was a man of serious business, and thus he would be very careful about not ruining his image by showing up late on a date- with a  _ princess,  _ no less.

As she was caught up in her internal ramblings, she failed to notice the jingling of the bells as a certain man entered the cafe. It was only when he filled the once-empty chair in front of her that she realized she didn't need to wait any longer. She couldn't even be mad at his untimely arrival, seeing his disheveled appearance.

"Are you alright?" She asked, getting the obvious question out of the way. 

Byakuya waved a hand through his hair, trying to style it as best as he could. Rather than answer Sonia's question, he gave an explanation. "My maid failed to wake me at the time I requested, causing my morning time to be cut in half. It would be an act of injustice for you to blame me for my tardiness." He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Now, should we order drinks? I would rather not waste any more time on pleasantries."

The quick pace of the date relieved Sonia. She was never good at small talk, and found it pointless anyways. That's why she took such an eye to the heir; he understood how obnoxious fake conversation was. Almost every interaction she had with people recently had been ‘how have you been,’ ‘lovely, how about you?’ ‘oh, I’ve been great, thank you so much for asking,’ ‘no problem dear, I’m glad you’ve been well.’ On and on and on until suddenly she’s not thinking when she greets people. None of that mattered when she was around Byakuya, because he felt exactly the same way. 

Again, she forgot to notice him. He stood up impatiently, reiterating his idea. "Are you lost in thought again? Figures. People as imaginative as you tend to get lost in their own mind." He continued once she focused back on him. "Shall we order? I heard this particular cafe specializes in a butterscotch mocha blend." 

Sonia stood up in solidarity and smiled. "Why don't we try that then? It's always fun to try something new."

Byakuya returned the princess's smile, then they both walked to the tiny counter where a worker cheerfully awaited their order. 

"Hello, and welcome to the Wakey Wakey cafe!" The girl enthusiastically greeted. She was young, probably around Sonia and Byakuya's age. Also probably a new hire, judging by her attitude. "What would you like to order?"

Sonia stepped up to the counter. "Hi! I would like one large butterscotch mocha macchiato please." She ordered. The worker scribbled the order down on her notepad.

"Is that it?" She asked. 

Byakuya in turn stepped in front of the counter. "I'll have the same thing, but make it a small instead and add less milk foam. Macchiatos are meant to have more espresso in them anyways." He ordered with no sense of politeness, even judging the cafe's espresso to foam ratio before seeing it. 

“C-certainly, sir!” The girl sputtered, intimidated by Byakuya’s commanding aura. 

Smirking as he turned around, Byakuya returned to his date. “I think that went well- usually they don’t even write down my order. Maybe I’ll give this place a good rating after all.”

“Yes, I think this place has been wonderful so far!” Sonia said, clapping her hands together. “Should we sit down now, or do we wait for our order to be fulfilled?” She didn’t get around to many cafes in her country, so she didn’t understand the etiquette. Byakuya didn’t know, either. 

“They should make it more clear,” he grumbled. “I’m rather tired of standing though, so how about we sit down and let the workers do the work.”

“Alrighty then!” Sonia ran back to the booth, sliding into the seat as she did so. Byakuya followed, entering the booth with much more grace than the princess. When he sat down, Sonia giggled. “I always wanted to do that.” 

Instead of criticize her for her childish act, Byakuya chose to play along with her. It was very rare that she got to act carefree. He decided to start a conversation while they waited for their order. “So, Sonia, why did you pick this cafe? Surely not for its popularity.” 

Sonia had to think of her answer for an embarrassingly long time, humming as she formulated a response. “I think it was because something about a small, undiscovered business excited me. That way, we could form an unbiased opinion.” 

“Hard to find those these days.”

“Exactly! Plus, admittedly, I was looking forward to sharing this moment with you in a quieter place.” Her face turned pink as she shared her true motive. 

Byakuya wasn’t immune from a dusting of pink either. He quickly hid it though. “Is that true?”

“Absolutely! It’s very nice to be able to spend time with your significant other in a place where it feels like there’s no one else there. That’s why I chose this cafe.” 

“That’s certainl-” Before Byakuya could respond, a worker set down their drinks in front of them, interrupting the moment. He was kind of relieved about it though, since it was difficult for him to form a meaningful response to his date. How could he, when everything she said sent his brain into fog, only letting him speak from the heart? So he was glad for the glass that was set in front of him. 

Sonia thanked the worker, who left shortly after. Byakuya took a sip of his drink, thinking the rich coffee could clear his mind. Instead, it only fogged it up more- the drink was delicious. The butterscotch flavor was just subtle enough in order to not overpower the espresso, but still gave a balance from the mocha. Essentially, it was perfect. 

“Is it better than you thought?” Sonia asked excitedly. 

In lieu of answering her, he slid his cup across the table. “Try some for yourself.” His grin was all the convincing that Sonia needed, gladly putting the cup to her lips. The taste filled her senses, giving her the same feeling Byakuya felt moments earlier. 

All she could say was ‘wow’.

"I'm glad we agree that the drink is phenomenal." Byakuya took his cup back, eyeing Sonia's- which was heavily topped with foam and mocha powder. Would hers be just as good? "Take a sip of yours, tell me if it's any good. Don't bother lying either, since this is a serious matter." 

Sonia was curious too, so she completed his prompt. Her drink had the same flavor as the richer variant, however hers also housed a milky element. The milk made the drink taste like a candy; one that she would've been given as a child in Novaselic. It reminded her of home, in a way.

As she took the sip, Byakya noticed something by her lips: the perfect opportunity for a kiss. It was a chance he wouldn’t get again if he wasn’t careful- so of course he had to take it. But in order to play it off as an accident, he had to act fast.

Step one, get her attention. "Pity, you've got something on your lip."

"Right here?" Perfect. 

Step two, keep the lie going. "No, the other side."

She was falling for it so easily, it was almost like she knew his intentions and wanted to play along. "Did I get it now?"

Step three- perhaps the most important one: initiate the kiss. "Just let me handle it." Just like that he leaned over the table- one of his favorite moves- and kissed her. It couldn't be too long though, or Sonia would catch on. When he sat back down, Sonia had the biggest smile on her face. 

"Ah, what a surprise! It seems you tricked me." She said, her words sounding almost satirical in her cheerful voice. Byakuya felt bad for her naivety.

"There was no trick, I simply removed the milk foam from your lips." 

Sonia made a small gasp and tried to contain a giggle. "Oh, I believe you have some foam on  _ your _ lip now." 

Without even giving him any time to respond, Sonia bent across the table and kissed him just like how he had. She didn’t let the kiss last long either. As she sat down, she glanced at Byakuya, who appeared to be stupefied. 

“What? Did you not expect your own trick to be performed on you?” Sonia asked innocently, taking another sip from her now-cool drink. “Maybe I have ‘moves’ too.” 

Byakuya came out of his shock with a devilish grin on his face. “You call that a ‘move’? Please, you hardly surprised me.” 

“Oh did I not use it correctly? Forgive me, I will improve for next time.” 

“Next time, huh?” 

Byakuya might not have known it, but he hoped deep down that there would be a ‘next time’.


End file.
